Numbuh 362
Numbuh 362 is the Supreme Leader of the entire Kids Next Door organization. Appearance Numbuh 362 is a blonde-haired girl with a stern face. She wears a pasta-strainer helmet with a 2 blue sabers on it. Her uniform is an aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt, and sandals. Her 2x4 weapon of choice is a Yield Sign with a Boxing Glove attached to the end of it. Personality Numbuh 362 is probably the sternest operative in the KND aside from Numbuh 1. She is serious about the KND's mission, but she is also willing to look past the mission to the well-being of her charges. She was originally known as the Best Espionage Agent in the KND, until Numbuh 274 betrayed the organization, where she took his place as the Supreme Leader. It can also be assumed she has a slight crush on Numbuh 1. Biography Numbuh 362 had no really important appearances until after the end of Season 2 where she took the position of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274 betrayed the KND. In the beginning of Operation: I.T. she is first seen giving orders to Kids Next Door operatives around the globe. Numbuh 65.3 then comes up and asks her to fill out paperwork, then a girl informs her that a Sector was under attack while another kid walks up and says that the cotton candy machine is filled with ants. Soon, many other operatives begin crowding around 362, and she begins to gradually become irritated and finally loses her temper and tells everyone to gather for a super important meeting. During the meeting, she resigns being the Supreme Leader of the KND by tagging Numbuh 86 and beginning the game of tag that decides who the Supreme Leader shall be. She has a small chat with Numbuh 1 where he asks her if she's sure she doesn't want to be Supreme Leader anymore. He tells her that while talking to her he just realized that he wouldn't be able to handle her job, but others like Numbuh 100, Numbuh 274 and herself were made for it. She tells him that she definitely believes she is done with being Supreme Leader. After the game of tag is over, Father ends up becoming Supreme Leader of the KND thanks to an earlier plan that was foiled by Numbuh 2's brother, Tommy.(See Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.) Numbuh 362 then defends Father from Numbuh 86 as well as her decommissioning team when he makes a rule declaring you cannot decommission your Supreme Leader. She then tells Numbuh 1 that she cannot bring herself to go back to her treehouse because she feels she betrayed the KND. Father then reveals his evil plan to turn all the treehouses into broccoli farms. After Numbuh 1 fails to do so, she tricks Father into tagging her, but once again freaks out and tags the Delightful Children From Down The Lane causing them to freak out as well and tag Father again. Father then flees and Numbuh 1 and 362 give chase. With a little help from the DCFDTL and Numbuh 1, 362 manages to force Father to tag her by threatening him with broccoli. She then resumes her position as Supreme Leader of the KND after a week of being in a coma from her broccoli intake. Family *Numbuh 363 - Brother Category: Operatives